1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to wireless telephones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wireless telephone, and user interface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wireless telephones have directories for stored telephone numbers. The numbers are stored in designated memory locations, and the user can make a call to a number stored in the directory by entering the memory location for that number and pressing the SEND key. With increasing capabilities, phones are able to store more and more numbers. However, it is difficult for a user to remember the numerical location of all the numbers. Furthermore, it is difficult to rearrange the position of the numbers within the directories.
Conventional wireless telephones also have function keys to activate various features. However, to increase the number of features which can be activated at one time, it is necessary to increase the number of function keys or the number of functions assigned to each key. The former approach increases the size of the phone and hardware costs associated with the phone. The latter approach is limited by the number of labels that can be placed on a single key (usually no more than two) without adversely affecting usability and/or aesthetics.
Furthermore, the directories currently available have a set format, and do not allow the user to perform special functions. For example, if the user wanted to look up a number in the middle of a phone call, and then perhaps transmit a number, this would not be available. Also, if a calling card was required to make a call, much information would have to be entered manually.
With increasing complexity, more and more keystrokes are required to set the numerous features of the phone. This taxes the user.